1. Field
Embodiments described generally relate to downhole tools. More particularly, embodiments described relate to an insert that can be engaged in downhole tools for controlling fluid flow through one or more zones of a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridge plugs, packers, and frac plugs are downhole tools that are typically used to permanently or temporarily isolate one wellbore zone from another. Such isolation is often necessary to pressure test, perforate, frac, or stimulate a zone of the wellbore without impacting or communicating with other zones within the wellbore. To reopen and/or restore fluid communication through the wellbore, plugs are typically removed or otherwise compromised.
Permanent, non-retrievable plugs and/or packers are typically drilled or milled to remove. Most non-retrievable plugs are constructed of a brittle material such as cast iron, cast aluminum, ceramics, or engineered composite materials, which can be drilled or milled Problems sometimes occur, however, during the removal or drilling of such non-retrievable plugs. For instance, the non-retrievable plug components can bind upon the drill bit, and rotate within the casing string. Such binding can result in extremely long drill-out times, excessive casing wear, or both. Long drill-out times are highly undesirable, as rig time is typically charged by the hour.
In use, non-retrievable plugs are designed to perform a particular function. A bridge plug, for example, is typically used to seal a wellbore such that fluid is prevented from flowing from one side of the bridge plug to the other. On the other hand, drop ball plugs allow for the temporary cessation of fluid flow in one direction, typically in the downhole direction, while allowing fluid flow in the other direction. Depending on user preference, one plug type may be advantageous over another, depending on the completion and/or production activity.
Certain completion and/or production activities may require several plugs run in series or several different plug types run in series. For example, one well may require three bridge plugs and five drop ball plugs, and another well may require two bridge plugs and ten drop ball plugs for similar completion and/or production activities. Within a given completion and/or production activity, the well may require several hundred plugs and/or packers depending on the productivity, depths, and geophysics of each well. The uncertainty in the types and numbers of plugs that might be required typically leads to the over-purchase and/or under-purchase of the appropriate types and numbers of plugs resulting in fiscal inefficiencies and/or field delays.
There is a need, therefore, for a downhole tool that can effectively seal the wellbore at wellbore conditions; be quickly, easily, and/or reliably removed from the wellbore; and configured in the field to perform one or more functions.